Warm Winter
by secretangel1314
Summary: "Aku ingin mengatakan kembali padamu apa yang sudah kukatakan padamu." Mark menarik napasnya kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, masih dengan BamBam yang berada di pelukannya. "Hari ini pun aku tidak kedinginan sama sekali, karena aku menghabiskan musim dingin bersamamu. Kau selalu ada di sampingku, selalu ada di sisiku" / FF MarkBam / Mark x BamBam / GOT7


Title: Warm Winter

Author: Park Rin Bi

Pair: MarkBam

Main Cast: -Kunpimook Bhuwakul aka BamBam

-Mark Yi-En Tuan

Other Cast: -Wang Ka-Yee aka Jackson

-Park Jinyoung

-Lim Jaebum

-Jung Soo Jung aka Krystal

Genre: Romance, School life, Hurt/Comfort

Rate: PG-15

Disclaimer: This story is mine, but characters not mine.

* * *

 **Distrik Jung, Seoul, 18 Desember 2015**

Sepasang kekasih ini melangkahkan kaki mereka di atas tumpukkan salju dengan tangan yang saling bertaut, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya sedikit pun. Pria yang lebih tua menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh ke arah sang kekasih saat kekasihnya itu menghentikkan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

"Ponselku bergetar, Mark Hyung."

Pria yang disebut dengan nama Mark itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mempersilakan kekasihnya itu menjauh untuk menerima teleponnya, membiarkan kekasihnya itu menelepon tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Mark mengangkat kepalanya kemudian tersenyum sembari menatap salju yang berjatuhan dari atas langit hingga kekasihnya itu kembali berdiri di sampingnya.

"Siapa yang menelepon?"

"Mae," ucapnya kemudian menghembuskan napasnya dengan perlahan. "Mari kita habiskan waktu hari ini!"

Mark menatap kekasihnya itu dengan heran saat dia menarik tangannya entah ke mana. Satu pertanyaan yang ingin dia berikan sebelum BamBam, kekasihnya itu, menariknya. Apa yang Maemu katakan? Tapi sepertinya belum saatnya dia bertanya.

Mereka berhenti di jembatan Sungai Han. Lagi-lagi Mark menatap BamBam yang hanya diam, memangnya apa yang Ibunya katakan hingga BamBam tak banyak berbicara seperti biasanya? Mark melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang BamBam kemudian menariknya agar lebih mendekat.

"Hyung."

"Eung?"

Tak ada jawaban dari BamBam, Mark menghembuskan napasnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang BamBam lalu memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Mark memejamkan matanya sembari menikmati aroma strawberry yang menyeruak ke dalam hidungnya.

"Ada apa? Katakan padaku jika ada sesuatu."

BamBam menarik napasnya kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Dia berpikir, apa dia bisa melakukan apa yang Ibunya katakan? Tidak bertemu selama satu hari saja dia sudah sangat merindukan Mark, bagaimana kalau lebih?

"Hyung."

"Eung?" Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir BamBam, dia hanya menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya.

Mark membalikkan tubuh BamBam kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua manik mata BamBam terlihat berkaca-kaca, dan itu membuat hati Mark terasa sakit.

"Why? Tell me, please. You make me worried, Bammie." BamBam kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Mark.

"Apa kau marah jika aku mengakhiri hubungan ini?" BamBam kembali mengangkat wajahnya setelah memberikan pertanyaan yang berhasil membuat Mark membisu.

"Maksudmu? Kau tidak akan mengakhiri hubungan kita, 'kan? Bahkan kita baru satu bulan menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan kita baru saja merayakannya beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Tapi aku memang harus mengakhirinya, Hyung. Aku harus kembali ke Thailand, besok."

Mark tersenyum mendengar ucapan BamBam, dia mengerti, pasti sulit bagi BamBam untuk melakukan hubungan jarak jauh, dia pun sama. Mark mengangkat wajah BamBam yang kembali menunduk kemudian mengusap pipinya dengan lembut.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti."

"Terimakasih." BamBam memeluk tubuh Mark, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan leher Mark. "Mari kita habiskan sisa waktu hari ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

BamBam kembali menurunkan tangannya yang ingin mengetuk pintu kediaman keluarga Tuan. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus berpamitan pada keluarga Tuan yang sudah sangat baik padanya, terutama pada mantan kekasihnya, Mark.

"Tuan BamBam?" BamBam membalikkan badannya saat mendengar suara pria paruh baya yang menyebut namanya.

"Halo, Ahjussi." BamBam membungkukkan badannya pada pria paruh baya yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya dengan seragam yang biasa dia kenakan.

"Ingin menemui Mark?"

"Iya, aku ingin berpamitan pada Mark dan bumonimnya."

"Berpamitan? Kau ingin pergi ke mana?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Thailand, Ahjussi." Pria paruh baya itu menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan BamBam.

"Kau masuk saja, sepertinya Tuan Mark masih tidur."

"Baiklah, Ahjussi," ucap BamBam kemudian kembali membungkukkan badannya saat pria paruh baya itu membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkannya.

BamBam menarik napasnya kemudian menghembuskannya sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan pada saat itu pula seseorang yang tak asing lagi baginya membuka pintu.

"Halo, Ahjumma."

"BamBam? Ingin bertemu Mark, ya? Pagi sekali kau datang," ucap Nyonya Tuan kemudian mengusap wajah BamBam yang menurutnya sangat manis.

"Aku ingin berpamitan pada kalian."

"Memangnya kau ingin pergi ke mana?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Thailand, Mae mengatakan kalau Phao sedang sakit." Nyonya Tuan menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar penjelasan BamBam.

"Yasudah, ayo masuk."

BamBam mengikuti langkah Nyonya Tuan masuk ke dalam rumah kemudian menapaki satu per satu anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke kamar Mark setelah dipersilakan. Setibanya di depan kamar Mark, BamBam mengetuk pintunya, namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Karena merasa sedikit kesal, BamBam memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar Mark yang ternyata tak dikunci.

BamBam mengedarkan pandangannya, namun dia sama sekali tidak menemukan Mark. Dia berpikir mungkin saja Mark sedang lari pagi, hari ini hari Minggu. Mungkin saja Mark memang sedang lari pagi. Apa dia harus menunggu? BamBam melirik arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 09.00. Pesawatnya akan berangkat pukul 11.00. Memang masih ada cukup waktu, hanya saja jarak rumah Mark menuju bandara cukup jauh.

Baru saja BamBam ingin membalikkan badannya, dia segera mengambil ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar dan menampilkan sebuah pesan dari Mark

 **From: Mark Hyungie**

 **Bammie, kau di mana? Temui aku di Namsan Tower. Aku menunggumu**

BamBam mengacak rambutnya setelah selesai membaca pesan dari Mark. Apa dia harus menemui mantan kekasihnya itu? Kalau dia tidak menemuinya, Mark pasti menunggunya. BamBam tidak ingin itu terjadi.

BamBam berdecak ketika dia ingin keluar dari kamar, dia melihat mantel, syal serta sarung tangan rajut milik Mark masih tergantung dengan manis di tempatnya. Itu artinya Mark hanya menggunakan baju biasa, tidak menggunakan baju tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

BamBam meraih mantel, syal serta sarung tangan rajut milik Mark kemudian membawanya keluar. Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah taksi yang tadi membawanya ke sini setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada Tuan serta Nyonya Tuan yang sedang sarapan.

"Ahjussi, antarkan aku ke Namsan Tower lalu setelah itu kita ke bandara."

"Baiklah."

Perlahan taksi yang ditumpangi BamBam melaju, BamBam melirik arlojinya. Pukul 09.10. Dia hanya bisa berharap agar pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Thailand tidak berangkat terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

Mark mengusap kedua telapak tangannya, sesekali dia meniupkan udara ke telapak tangannya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya saat melihat sebuah tangan memberikan mantel, syal serta sarung tangan yang tak lain adalah miliknya sendiri. Mark tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti datang."

"Bagaimana bisa kau memakai baju seperti ini? Cepat kenakan mantelmu, kau pasti kedinginan."

Mark meraih mantel, syal serta sarung tangan rajut miliknya dari tangan BamBam kemudian meletakkannya di bangku. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap puncak kepala BamBam.

"BamBamku ternyata sudah dewasa, setelah kembali dari Thailand kau pasti akan lebih dewasa."

BamBam berdecak mendengar ucapan Mark yang menurutnya tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan ucapannya tadi. Mark menarik BamBam ke dalam pelukannya.

"Astaga, badanmu dingin sekali!" BamBam memekik saat tangan Mark yang menyentuh dirinya terasa sangat dingin. "Pakai sarung tanganmu! Kau pasti kedinginan, bagaimana kalau kau mati membeku?"

"Sejujurnya tanpa semua itu aku tidak akan kedinginan sama sekali," ucap Mark kemudian melirik tiga benda yang bisa menghangatkannya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Itu tidak mungkin."

Mark menahan tangan BamBam yang ingin melingkarkan syal ke lehernya, dia mengambil syal tersebut kemudian melingkarkannya di leher BamBam sembari tersenyum.

"Karena kau selalu di sampingku, selalu di sisiku."

BamBam menundukkan kepalanya saat merasakan wajahnya memanas akibat ucapan Mark. Mark yang melihat itu tertawa kecil, menurutnya mantan kekasihnya ini sangat manis. Hubungan Mark dengan BamBam berjalan dengan sangat baik selama ini. Apakah Mark pernah mengecewakan BamBam? Tentu saja, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Aku akan kembali," ucap BamBam sembari menatap ke dalam mata Mark, Mark dapat melihat ada kejujuran di sana. "Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau telah mencintaiku dengan segala kelemahan dan kekuranganku."

"Aku juga sangat berterimakasih padamu karena kau telah hidup di sisiku, menghangatkanku."

Mark menempelkan bibirnya di permukaan bibir BamBam setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, dia melumat setiap inci bibir BamBam tanpa meninggalkannya sedikit pun. Sebelah tangannya menahan tengkuk BamBam sembari sedikit mengusapnya hingga BamBam merasa bulu kuduknya meremang dan tangan sebelahnya lagi melingkar di pinggang ramping BamBam. BamBam memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap lumatan yang diberikan oleh Mark. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut Mark dengan kedua belah bibirnya yang juga ikut memberi lumatan pada bibir Mark.

Dunia seolah milik mereka berdua, mereka mengabaikan semua pasang mata yang menatap mereka. Bukan tatapan menjijikan yang diberikan oleh mereka, melainkan sebuah tatapan yang menunjukkan seolah mereka ikut terhanyut ke dalam perasaan cinta antara BamBam dan Mark. Meski mereka berdua telah berpisah, tapi hati mereka tetap bersatu.

Mark melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat BamBam tiba-tiba menarik rambutnya dengan kuat. Dia membersihkan sisa saliva di sudut bibir BamBam kemudian tersenyum, membiarkan mantan kekasihnya itu bernapas dengan bebas.

BamBam melirik ke arah arlojinya. Pukul 10.00. Itu artinya masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum dia berangkat menuju Thailand. BamBam tersenyum ke arah Mark kemudian kembali memeluknya, sebenarnya dia enggan untuk meninggalkan Mark. Tapi sang Ibu sedang membutuhkannya.

"Ayo, jangan sampai pesawat meninggalkanmu."

Mark mengambil mantel, syal serta sarung tangan rajut miliknya kemudian menggandeng tangan BamBam dan mengajaknya untuk menuju taksi. Bagaimanapun juga mereka pasti akan berpisah. Kecuali mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Distrik Jung, Seoul, 01 Februari 2016**

Mark duduk di kursi dengan wajahnya yang ditekuk, terlihat sangat menyedihkan namun tetap terlihat tampan, mungkin. Nyonya Tuan yang melihat itu segera menghampirinya dengan sekotak susu segar yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari lemari pendingin.

"Oh ayolah, baby ... jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu," ucap Dorine, Ibunya, sembari menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas yang berada di depan Mark. "Kau bahkan menghubunginya setiap hari, bagaimana bisa kau masih merindukannya, hm?"

"Mom, itu berbeda. Aku tidak bisa menatapnya secara langsung." Mark menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja hingga Raymond, Ayahnya, yang baru saja datang menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putranya itu.

"Dia baru saja meninggalkanmu selama satu bulan lebih, kau berlebihan." Raymond mengacak surai pirang anaknya itu kemudian duduk di sampingnya. "Apa BamBam juga sepertimu?"

"Dad, kau tidak mengerti. BamBam itu seolah napasku, jika dia menjauh sedikit saja dariku, aku akan mati."

"Buktinya saja kau masih bernapas dan duduk di sini, baby. Sudahlah, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Bukankah kau harus kembali bersekolah mulai hari ini? Kau sudah tingkat akhir, Mark Yi-En Tuan." Dorine meletakkan sepotong roti isi di atas piring yang berada di depan Mark

"But, Mom ... ah, I don't want to go to school today. Mfffhh ..." Mark berusaha menutup kedua belah bibirnya dengan rapat saat Dorine tiba-tiba memasukkan roti isi ke dalam mulutnya dengan paksa.

"Cepat habiskan atau kau akan terlambat!"

.

.

.

.

.

Mark melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolah dengan kepala yang menunduk, selama BamBam pergi ke Thailand, Mark lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan diam. Dia menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba di depan kelas BamBam, biasanya dia selalu mengantar mantan kekasihnya itu ke sini lalu berpisah setelah mengecup bibir satu sama lain.

Mark menghembuskan napasnya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai empat. Mulai semester ini, Mark memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal di asrama lagi. Tentu saja. Dia pasti akan lebih memikirkan BamBam, karena di sana dia pernah tinggal bersama dengannya, menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti sepasang suami.

"Markie!" Jackson melompat kemudian mengapit leher Mark dari samping. "Lama tak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik."

"Kudengar BamBam kembali ke Thailand, kau harus sabar." Jackson mengacak surai pirang Mark seolah memberikannya sebuah semangat.

"Hah ... seharusnya aku tidak boleh seperti ini." Jackson menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mark dengan kedua alis yang saling bertaut. "Aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa tak apa jika dia kembali ke Thailand, tapi sekarang aku sama sekali tidak merasa seperti aku sedang baik-baik saja."

"Maka dari itu, wajahmu jangan ditekuk seperti itu. Dasar bodoh," ucap Jackson kemudian segera berlari setelah sebelumnya dia membangunkan monster dari diri Mark akibat dia memukul kepalanya dengan cukup keras tadi.

"Yaa, berhenti kau Wangkong!"

Semua yang ada di koridor sekolah memperhatikan Mark yang mengejar Jackson dengan sangat cepat. Baru saja mereka selesai liburan musim dingin dan kembali ke sekolah, dua orang pria itu sudah berulah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih, jangan lupa berkunjung lagi," ucap BamBam sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada kepada seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja membeli beberapa perlengkapan di toko miliknya.

"Bam, kenapa kau tidak pergi ke sekolah?" Tanya Nyonya Bhuwakul sembari mengusap kepala anaknya itu dengan sayang.

"Besok saja, aku ingin membantu Mae menjaga toko." BamBam melempar senyuman yang sangat manis kepada seorang pengunjung yang baru saja masuk. "Mae kenapa tidak menjaga Phao di rumah saja?"

"Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya. Lagipula jika ada sesuatu, Mae bisa langsung masuk ke dalam." BamBam hanya menanggapi ucapan Nyonya Bhuwakul dengan sebuah anggukkan. "Kalau kau ingin kembali ke Korea tak apa."

"Tidak, Mae. Aku akan kembali jika Phao sudah benar-benar sembuh dari sakitnya," ucap BamBan sembari menyerahkan sebuah tas belanjaan kepada sang pembeli. "Lagipula, kau sudah mendaftarkanku sekolah di sini. Setidaknya aku harus menyelesaikan semester ini."

"Ah iya, tadi Mae menemukan ponselmu di ruang makan." Nyonya Bhuwakul mengambil ponsel touch putih milik BamBam dari sakunya kemudian menyerahkan pada sang pemilik ponsel. "Ada beberapa panggilan dari Mark."

"Mark Hyung?" BamBam segera mengambil ponselnya kemudian memeriksa pemberitahuan, benar saja, ada sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab serta ajakkan panggilan video. "Aku pergi sebentar, ingin menghubunginya."

BamBam segera keluar dari toko setelah mendapat ijin dari Ibunya, dia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumah kemudian menapaki satu per satu anak tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Setelah tiba di kamar, BamBam segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan mulai mencari kontak Mark.

"Mark Hyungie ..." BamBam melambaikan tangannya ke arah ponselnya saat Mark telah menerima ajakkan panggilan videonya.

 _"Hai, Bammie. Kau tidak sekolah, hm?"_ BamBam menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. _"Why? Bukankah liburan musim dingin sudah selesai? Eh, di sana ada liburan musim dingin tidak? Ada, 'kan?"_

"Aku malas, Hyung." BamBam mencibir kemudian melambaikan tangannya kepada teman-temannya yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Mark, tidak semua, hanya Jackson dan Jaebum. Tentu saja. Mereka satu kelas. "Halo, Jaebum Hyungie, Jackson Hyungie."

 _"Halo BamBam!"_ Teriak mereka serempak, Jackson mendorong tubuh Jaebum kemudian mendekati ponsel Mark hingga yang terlihat hanya wajahnya saja. _"Bam, wajah Markmu ini selalu ditekuknya sejak tadi pagi. Dia merindukanmu."_

"Benarkah?" BamBam tertawa kecil saat melihat Mark yang menarik rambut Jackson dari belakang. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Mark Hyung. Sangat."

 _"Kau hanya merindukannya? Kau tidak merindukan kami, eoh?"_ Tanya Jaebum dengan kedua belah bibirnya yang mengerucut kesal.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Hyung. Aku merindukan semuanya."

 _"Kau dengan Mark sudah tidak menjalin hubungan lagi, kenapa masih seperti sepasang kekasih, eoh?"_ Jackson menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Eum ... entahlah, mungkin karena aku dan Mark Hyung masih saling mencintai," ucap BamBam sembari berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

 _"Sana pergi, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan BamBamku. Ini kesempatan emas karena Park Saem tidak hadir,"_ ucap Mark kemudian mendorong Jackson serta Jaebum hingga BamBam dapat mendengar suara berdebam, dia yakin Jackson dan Jaebum terjatuh ke lantai. _"Bammie, kapan kau kembali?"_ Tanya Mark sembari mencibirkan bibirnya, terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"I don't know, Hyungie ... yang pasti aku harus menyelesaikan tahun pertamaku dulu. Lebih atau tidak aku belum tahu." BamBam rasanya ingin sekali menenangkan Mark yang sekarang sepertinya sedang merajuk. "Jangan marah, Hyung ..."

 _"Aku tidak marah,"_ ucap Mark sembari tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. _"Kalau kau memang belum bisa kembali, jangan dipaksakan."_

"Iya. Kau harus belajar dengan benar, ujian akhir menantimu di depan mata!" Senyuman lebar Mark tiba-tiba memudar saat mengingat kata ujian akhir. "Ada apa?"

 _"Ah kenapa kau harus mengingatkanku tentang itu,"_ ucap Mark sembari mengacak surai pirangnya dengan wajah yang merenggut kesal. _"Bammie ... kau harus memberiku semangat setiap hari nanti!"_

"Iya, pasti." Hati Mark menjadi lebih tenang saat mendengar jawaban BamBam. "Matikan atau lanjutkan?"

 _"Lanjutkan saja! Lagipula aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau memutus sambungan ini."_

Mereka terus bercakap-cakap melalui panggilan video, tidak hanya mereka berdua. Terkadang Jackson serta Jaebum juga ikut meramaikan percakapan, itu membuat BamBam sangat ingin kembali ke Korea dan memeluk mereka semua.

Tak terasa dua jam telah berlalu. Sambungan panggilan video mereka terputus setelah Mark mengatakan kalau Guru Lee akan masuk sebentar lagi. BamBam mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah saat mengingat betapa bodohnya dirinya yang mau saja mengikuti ucapan Mark.

 _"Cium aku, please ..."_

Setelah mendengar ucapan Mark itu, BamBam segera mencium layar ponselnya yang juga dibalas oleh Mark. Hah, mengingatnya saja semakin membuat kedua belah wajahnya memerah. Ini sangat tidak baik. BamBam memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian segera kembali ke toko untuk membantu Ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mark?" Mark membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian terpaku saat melihat seorang gadis yang berdiri di depannya. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik," ucap Mark dengan nada yang sangat datar.

"Aku tidak menyangka aku akan pindah ke sekolah yang sama denganmu."

"Kenapa kau kembali ke sini, Krystal?" Mark menatap gadis yang dia panggil dengan sebutan Krystal itu dengan tidak suka, karena dia, BamBam sempat salah paham dengannya.

"Kau ternyata tidak berubah dari terakhir kali kita bertemu saat teater sekolah itu." Krystal tertawa kecil saat mengingat adegan ciumannya dengan Mark saat itu. "Appaku kembali bertugas di Korea, maka dari itu aku kembali."

Mark hanya menggumamkan kata 'Oh' kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Krystal. Dia melirik ke samping dan menemukan Krystal yang mengikutinya, dia mempercepat langkahnya, Krystal pun mempercepat langkahnya. Mark segera berlari dengan kecepatan terbesarnya dan Krystal segera mengejar Mark sembari berteriak, para siswa yang berada di koridor sekolah memandang mereka dengan heran.

"Mark tunggu!"

"Yaa jangan mengejarku lagi!" Mark bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Jinyoung saat dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di koridor. "Junior, tolong aku."

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Jinyoung sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu meminta Mark untuk tidak bersembunyi.

"Namaku Jung Soo Jung, kau bisa memanggilku Krystal." Jinyoung tidak menerima uluran tangan Krystal, itu membuat Krystal merenggut kesal kemudian menurunkan tangannya. "Aku teman Mark saat Sekolah Menengah Pertama."

"Kita bahkan tidak pernah bertegur sapa selain saat latihan, itu pun hanya sekedar mengucapkan kalimat dalam teater itu!"

"Tetap saja aku mengatakanmu temanku, bahkan aku bisa mengatakanmu sebagai kekasihku karena kau pernah menciumku." Ucapan Krystal berhasil membuat Jinyoung menatap Mark dengan tajam.

"Itu hanya tuntutan drama! Jangan membawa perasaan! Dasar yeoja centil."

"Aku tidak perduli, intinya saat itu kau menciumku," ucap Krystal sembari menatap jemari lentiknya. "Yasudah, aku harus pergi ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Berdo'a lah agar kita satu kelas, Markie."

Mark ingin sekali melempar wajah Krystal dengan sepatunya saat gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya bak seorang model. Mark menoleh ke arah Jinyoung yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya?"

"Tentu saja, Jinyoungie. Hanya ada BamBam, BamBam, dan BamBam. Tak ada yang lain di sini," ucap Mark sembari meletakkan tanggannya di dada kirinya. "Dia sudah ada di sini sejak aku mengenalnya hingga Tuhan berkata lain."

"Lebay." Jinyoung memukul kepala Mark kemudian tertawa kecil. "Aku percayakan semua padamu, jangan sampai membuatnya merasakan yang namanya sakit hati."

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal paling bodoh di dunia, karena aku mencintainya."

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Sejujurnya tanpa semua itu aku tidak akan kedinginan sama sekali."_

 _"Karena kau selalu di sampingku, selalu di sisiku."_

Perkataan Mark saat itu selalu terputar dengan jelas di otak BamBam, bukan hanya perkataannya, melainkan seluruh kejadian hari itu terputar dengan rinci di otaknya.

"Aku benar-benar akan kembali," ucap BamBam sembari menarik sebuah koper memasuki bandara.

Setelah selama beberapa bulan lamanya berada di Thailand, BamBam memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea. Ayahnya sudah sembuh karena perawatan yang rutin dilakukan serta BamBam dan Ibunya yang selalu siap siaga menjaganya.

Awalnya BamBam masih ingin tinggal di Thailand, tapi karena ucapan Ibunya saat itu, BamBam akhirnya kembali ke Korea, hari ini.

 _"Bam." Nyonya Bhuwakul menghampiri BamBam yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya di kamar._

 _"Ada apa, Mae?" Tanya BamBam sembari menunjukkan senyum termanisnya._

 _"Phaomu sudah sembuh."_

 _"Iya, aku tahu. Kenapa?"_

 _"Apa kau ingin kembali ke Korea?" Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat BamBam terdiam, dia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian fokus pada pekerjaan rumah di depannya. "Bam."_

 _"Entahlah, Mae. Aku 'kan pernah mengatakan padamu kalau aku akan pulang jika Phao sudah sembuh dan paling tidak aku menyelesaikan semester duaku. Tapi, ternyata Phao sembuh lebih cepat dari waktu yang diperkirakan. Sepertinya aku akan menyelesaikan semester duaku dulu."_

 _"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Bam," ucap Nyonya Bhuwakul sembari mengusap puncak kepala anaknya dengan sayang. "Mae tahu kau pasti sangat merindukan Mark, bertatap wajah melalui video call saja pasti tidak cukup untuk mengobati rasa rindumu, 'kan?" BamBam menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. "Nah maka dari itu, kalau kau ingin kembali ke Korea sekarang. Kembalilah."_

 _"Benarkah?" Kini BamBam kembali menghadap ke arah Ibunya._

 _"Iya, kau tinggal siapkan barang-barangmu. Tentang tiket atau yang lain, Mae yang akan mengurusnya."_

 _"Ah, terimakasih." BamBam bangkit dari duduknya kemudian memeluk Ibunya itu dengan erat._

Dan karena itu, BamBam sekarang telah berdiri di sini. Di bandara Suvarnabhumi. Memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea, menemui seseorang yang teramat dia cintai, Mark. Ah, membicarakan tentang Mark, BamBam sama sekali tidak memberitahu kepulangannya yang cukup cepat ini, dia ingin memberi kejutan pada Mark.

"Aku kembali, Hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

BamBam melangkahkan kakinya melewati koridor sekolah, dia memang terkenal akan wajahnya yang terlihat menggemaskan, maka jangan heran melihat para siswa yang berteriak histeris karena kembalinya dia ke sekolah. BamBam hanya menanggapi teriakkan para siswa itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang semakin membuat para siswa mengeraskan teriakkan mereka.

"Bammie, aku merindukanmu!" BamBam membalas pelukan Jinyoung yang tiba-tiba, dia pun juga sangat merindukan saudaranya ini. "Kapan kau kembali? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Aku bisa menjemputmu di bandara. Kau ini jahat sekali. Aku ini saudaramu! Seharusnya kau memberitahuku, apa kau ingin aku marah? Kau ini, ingin kuhmmmppttt!"

BamBam tertawa kecil saat melihat Jaebum menutup mulut Jinyoung dengan tangannya. Oh, sepertinya BamBam harus berterimakasih pada Jaebum yang berhasil menyelamatkannya dari kecerewetan Jinyoung. Tak salah dia dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Ibu'.

"Yaa! Kau membuatku tidak bisa bernapas!" Jinyoung menatap Jaebum dengan tajam.

"Salahmu sendiri, dia baru saja kembali, tidak perlu diberikan sebuah ceramah sepanjang itu. Bodoh."

"Kau lebih bodoh dariku." Jaebum tidak ingin lagi menjawab ucapan Jinyoung, menurutnya itu akan memperpanjang masalah.

"Mark Hyung di mana?"

"Oh anak itu, tadi kulihat dia sedang bersama Krystal. Sekarang ... entahlah," ucap Jinyoung acuh tak acuh, tidak menyadari ekspresi BamBam yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Siapa Krystal?"

"Eh itu ... dia ..." Jinyoung menggaruk tengkuknya sembari menatap Jaebum untuk meminta bantuan, tapi yang ditatap hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Krystal itu temannya Mark, teman lama."

"Oh." BamBam menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti, jauh di dalam hati dia merasa sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan Jinyoung. Terserah ingin menyebutnya egois atau apa, intinya BamBam tidak senang jika Mark berhubungan dengan seorang gadis pun.

"Lepaskan!" Jinyoung Jaebum serta BamBam menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah Mark yang berada tak jauh dari mereka, dia tidak sendiri, ada Krystal yang merangkul lengannya dengan manja. "Kubilang lepaskan tanganku."

"Kau bersamaku saja, Mark. Untuk apa mempertahankan seseorang yang meninggalkanmu, ada aku di sini. Ayolah." Mark tidak menanggapi ucapan Krystal yang menurut Jinyoung sangat menjijikan itu, dia masih berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Krystal di tangannya. "Apa yang dia lakukan hingga kau menolakku, eoh? Apa bagusnya namja bernama BamBam itu? Kau harus ingat, dia itu namja, sama sepertimu. Lebih baik kau memilih yeoja sepertiku, aku bahkan jauh lebih cantik darinya. Aku yang pantas menjadi kekasihmu, bukan BamBam itu."

Jinyoung yang berdiri di samping BamBam segera menggenggam tangannya, dia berusaha menenangkan BamBam agar tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Krystal. Jaebum pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Jinyoung, dia menenangkan BamBam dengan cara mengusap pundaknya.

"Kau itu jauh lebih buruk darinya," ucap Mark kemudian melebarkan matanya saat melihat BamBam yang berada di depannya. "Bam ... kau kembali?"

"Jadi namja ini yang bernama BamBam?" Krystal melangkahkan kakinya mendekati BamBam kemudian mendorong Jinyoung untuk menjauh, dia memperhatikan BamBam dari atas hingga ke bawah. "Tidak buruk, tapi tetap saja aku jauh lebih sempurna darinya."

"Kau ... sempurna?" Mark tertawa mendengar ucapan Krystal. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Mark hingga dia tergila-gila padamu, ha?" Krystal mencengkram wajah BamBam dengan tangannya, BamBam hanya diam tanpa menanggapi, meski dia sempat meringis karena cengkraman tangan Krystal cukup kuat. "Jawab aku, bodoh!"

"Singkirkan tanganmu itu!" Mark mendorong Krystal hingga dia menjauh kemudian menarik BamBam ke dalam dekapannya. "Tidak ada yang boleh melukai BamBamku. Are you okay, Bammie?" BamBam menganggukkan kepalanya saat Mark menatap ke arahnya. "Pergilah, jangan menggangguku. Aku tidak akan tertarik padamu."

"Yaa, apa yang kau lakukan padanya hingga dia tidak menerimaku?!"

"Jika aku menjadi Mark, aku akan memikirkan hal yang sama. Kau itu tak lebih dari seorang yeoja yang senang menggoda para namja." Krystal menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal saat mendengar ucapan Jaebum. "Menjijikan, kau tahu?"

"Awas saja kau! Aku yakin Mark tidak mencintaimu!"

"Aku tidak mencintainya? Benarkah?" Mark kembali menatap BamBam, kali ini dengan tatapan yang benar-benar membuat BamBam terhipnotis. "Jangan dengarkan apa perkataan orang yang iri padamu ..."

"Yaa! Aku tidak iri dengannya!"

"... biarkan saja, anggap saja mereka adalah setan penggoda. Cukup dengarkan apa yang aku katakan. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, tidak ada yang lain. Hanya kau yang ada di hatiku, Kunpimook Bhuwakul. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Yaa! Kau gila, Mark!"

Krystal menjambak rambutnya saat Mark memiringkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir BamBam, dia melompat-lompat tidak jelas ketika Mark mulai melumat bibir BamBam dengan sangat lembut, menimbulkan suara kecapan yang sangat mengganggu pendengarannya. Jinyoung tak berhentinya tertawa melihat ekspresi Krystal, apalagi saat Mark semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan BamBam.

"Aaa dia menyakitiku," ucap Krystal kemudian terjatuh ke lantai, Jaebum serta Jinyoung tidak memperdulikannya.

"Eumhhh ..." BamBam melenguh saat Mark menghisap bibirnya dengan kuat kemudian mengajak lidahnya untuk bermain.

Mark menghentikan ciumannya kemudian membersihkan sisa saliva di sudut bibir BamBam, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Krystal yang tak sadarkan diri. Mark tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah BamBam yang masih menundukkan kepalanya karena malu, tentu daja dia malu, mereka berciuman di depan semua siswa, meski tidak benar-benar semua.

"Dia yeoja yang kucium saat teater sekolah, aku tidak menyangka jika dia benar-benar menyukaiku. Jangan pernah memperdulikannya, hm? Aku hanya mencintaimu, sungguh," ucap Mark sembari mencium bibir BamBam dengam singkat kemudian tersenyum.

"Apa?" Wajah BamBam tiba-tiba memerah saat Mark menatapnya dengan lekat, meski Mark telah ribuan kali menatapnya seperti itu, dia masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, aku sangat bersyukur karena kau telah hidup di sisiku untuk menghangatkanku," ucap Mark kemudian menarik BamBam ke dalam pelukannya, menikmati aroma yang keluar dari tubuh BamBam, aroma yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dulu hingga sekarang.

"Hm." BamBam membalas pelukan Mark dengan kepala yang dia tenggelamkan di antara lipatan leher Mark.

"Aku ingin mengatakan kembali padamu apa yang sudah kukatakan padamu." Mark menarik napasnya kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, masih dengan BamBam yang berada di pelukannya. "Hari ini pun aku tidak kedinginan sama sekali, karena aku menghabiskan musim dingin bersamamu. Kau selalu ada disampingku, selalu ada disisiku"

 **_FIN_**

* * *

Ewh cerita apaan ini?_- ini kali pertamanya saya publish fanfic di FFN, ini juga yang pertama kalinya publish fanfic MarkBam, biasanya OnKey atau JinKibum.

Yang punya wattpad, baca yuk fanfic OnKey atau JinKibum saya, usernamenya saprilaaputri_ , baru satu sih_- satunya itu OnTae, dan satunya lagi itu cerita enggak jelas, seriusan. Mungkin semuanya juga enggak jelas:v Ada fanfic MarkBam juga kok, tapi nyusul:v

Yasudah, kalau ada yang baca fanfic ini ya syukur, kalau enggak ada enggak apa-apa.

Maafkan typonya jika ada, guys:v Bye!


End file.
